


Wickedly Ever After

by Semi_Formal_Insanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Formal_Insanity/pseuds/Semi_Formal_Insanity
Summary: After a disastrous attempt at writing a love scene for her debut novel, Hermione decides to do a bit of field research in order to rectify the problem. It's just a shame that she gets saddled with Draco Malfoy for a guide- especially when he believes that experimentation makes for better lovemaking than examination.





	Wickedly Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So...this happened. While in the Dramione Fanfiction Writer's Facebook page, I stumbled upon a drabble challenge. The keyword was 'shiver'. It was fun and took about 5 minutes total, I'll make this something bigger- and proper- soon.

"Softly, now."

His whisper is barely audible against the sound of the creaking desk beneath her back, and the constant scraping of metal against wood from the belt that rests by his ankles. He lifts her pale, long legs higher, angling them over his slim shoulders, and slams into her again. 

Again. And again. And again.

"I can't-" his hand covers her mouth, and the movement is so uncoordinated that she ends up biting the tip of her tongue. It aches dully, but the sensation is nothing compared to the way he feels inside her.

Her wretched tongue slips past her lips and dances up the length of one pale, perfectly manicured finger. The look on his face, the way his lips part to suck in a breath that cracks through the air like a whip...it's all too much. 

She comes undone with a shiver and a low moan that drags him with her. 

She feels the rush of warmth inside her womb. The twitching of his cock inside her as it empties out and fills her. And he is not her husband. And it is all so very wrong. But she knows she won't stop seeking him out. 

Much like breathing, her lover has become a necessity. And she is _always_ in need. 


End file.
